Kindled flames
by Thefirstmelon
Summary: my first fanfic ever.. go easy on me. Flynn is the adopted human son of ignis the great dragon who is summoned to the league in order to aid bring peace to valoran. During his time at the institute of war he interacts with many champions as well as being bound to a friendship with his summoner ( got the idea that each champion should have one summoner). Possible Flynnxshivana later
1. Chapter 1

**Kindled spirit.**

The flames of battle swirled around Flynn as he slashes at his foes, each strike emitting a torrent of dragon flame as he butchered his way through the keep of vastron a village that had moments ago refused to back down to the dragons who stood motionless outside the village walls awaiting the decision of the towns leader.

Flynn, the adopted son of the great dragon ignis now stood poised to kill the village chief but not before purple runes appeared at his feet and to his surprise was sucked into a vortex that span him around and around. Flynn wanted to be sick but nothing moved from his stomach. All of a sudden he was on dry land but his feet quickly gave way to a faint.

Flynn's eyes shot open and immediately he rocketed to his feet and took in his surroundings... a small stone room with one door and no windows and he would have mistaken it for a prison if not for the plain banner above the door that read 'hostile patient ward'.

Presently the door opened and an elderly man dressed in a full purple garment and armed with a sceptre entered with three escorts of similar clothing and armaments.

"Flynn scalehide," he said in a firm an accusing voice.

"Who are you, where am I and if you don't answer me quickly ill tear you limb for bloody limb!" Flynn demanded his fiery temper building.

"We are summoners from an institute known as the league of legends stated in the country of valoran. We took the courtesy of scanning your mind while you slept..."

"YOU DID WHAT"! Roared Flynn leaping from his bed flames flickering from his clenched jaws but he was quickly restrained by and magical barrier between himself and the summoners.

"Please Mr. scalehide we do not seek your anger but your aid. We live in a country teetering on the brink of war and considering your physical capabilities demonstrated by your reputation as a champion of the dragon race despite being an adopted human we feel you could assist us in keeping balance between the warring factions of this nation".

Something inside of Flynn sparked and he remembered how all his life he fought to stop the war between the humans and dragons on his continent of rickshime and he let them explain their predicament and the reason for the league.

Realising that he could prevent a war here Flynn agreed that he would help the summoners on the condition that what he was doing was morally right and that he would be returned home at the end of his service."Excellent" proclaimed the summoner "follow me to your quarters Mr. scalehide"

As Flynn tailed through long corridor after long corridor he wondered _why was I in the hostile patient ward?_"Because you flailed that weapon around dangerously in your sleep and scathed a fellow colleague" the summoner responded in a matter-of-fact tone."How did you know...? Never mind, where is my sword anyway?" Flynn asked."It awaits you in your quarters "came the reply.

Soon they stopped at a metal barred door freshly labelled "the dragon prince.""What's this?" asked Flynn irritated at the cheesy label."It's your champion title, now I'll leave you here to find your own way about things as I'm sure you can find a fellow champion to aid you somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"A fellow champion"

The words rang in Flynn's head as h steadied himself on the foot of the bed, the teleportation from his home kingdom had worn him out.

Exhausted Flynn brushed off the "champion's handbook" lying neatly on the bed and crashed down to sleep on the neat white covers.

Upon awakening Flynn felt an immediate pang in his stomach, as was per usual for one raises by dragons. He rose from his bed and put on his rag tag armour of various pieces of dragon scale bound together upon leather that brushed at his skin. It was not flashy but the tough scales did their job well enough.

He left his quarters to find the hall a much livelier place than last night. Left and right there were champions and summoners walking by one odd duo was that of a large seemingly drunken man who was fist bumping with a well-built masked man totting a cumbersome lamp post.

Realising he was ogling Flynn made a brief right turn and smacked heads with a red an orange blur.

Flynn rose slowly still dizzy from the collision and found himself eye to eye with a blue woman clad in red armour, her eyes seemed ablaze but Flynn met them with his own deep orange ones.

A faint recognition from this ritual seemed to spark inside Flynn and slowly he realised that this woman was also of dragon origin.

"Well I never" proclaimed the woman, her hands coming to rest at her hips

"I knew the league was summoning another from rickhiem but not a... Well someone like me!" She hardly hesitated in her speech but it was noticeable.

"Someone like me?" Flynn inquired

"Yea, a half dragon" she said her voice now more jubilant now.

"Not a half dragon, just raised by one" Flynn corrected, his hearts began to ache for his homeland and all of a sudden he remembered the summoners final words.

"Hey, you wouldn't know where I could eat do you?" Flynn asked flippantly

"HA HA, you may not be of dragon blood but you sure have some things in common" she said as she punched my arm causing me to stagger from the blow but ultimately remained upright.

"Follow me, oh and I'm shyvanna by the way, a champion of the league" she said holding out he hand

"Flynn" i replied taking the hand and returning the firm grip of shyvanna with my own.

They passed through numerous corridors until they got to a grand hall that exploded with noise as they champions and some summoners ate breakfast together.

But what struck Flynn the most was not the grand design of the place nor the thousand smells of food he had never smelt before but the sheer diversity of the champions who talked an ate casually. There were green blobs, armoured bears, divers, ice birds, spectral horsemen and an armadillo but to name a few.

Presently, shivanna beckoned Flynn over to a great lay out of meat and with a wide gesture of her arm said "eat all you want"

Flynn's eyes lit up and his stomach took over as he greedily swiped all different kinds of meat and sat opposite shyvanna a piece of demacian pork already in his mouth.

As Flynn wolfed down the food he took a peek at shyvanna and smiled as he realised she had chosen the same food for herself- meat and lots of it.

"So you're the new guy?" Came a soft voice to Flynns left.

He turned to see a young girl with pointed ears and nine mesmerising tails protruding from her back.

Noticing his stares the girl met his eyes and asked "you like?"

Flynn was about to respond when shyvanna broke in

"Hands off Ahri, I think Flynn would rather keep his souls"

"Ohh shivy what's with the hands off? Keeping him to yourself?"

"SHUT UP" shyvanna retorted the dragon half coming through in her tone.

Ahri's ears seemed to flatten and she scampered off quickly.

"You stay away from that girl" came a female voice from behind Flynn

The speaker was a summoner dressed in the classic purple robes but her hood was down revealing a woman of around 30 with short black hair and hard set cheeks but wiry smile played across her face.

"Hey sam" shyvanna greeted her

"You a summoner here" Flynn asked

"Not a summoner, my summoner" came shyvannas reply

"Your summoner?" Flynn questioned

"Yea, all the champs you see here have their own personal summoner didn't you read the book they leave on your bed?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers, as many of you probably noticed this is my first fan fiction. As a result I can and I'm sure you can to, pick out various flaws and errors with this piece. However reviews would still be a god sent being as it will allow me to pin point my largest mistakes. On a final note this is only a test run of ideas and how to set up fan fiction (upload ect) because I am working up to a idea that I have been working on for a while which is a dark souls version of sword art online, I think it's a cool idea any way.

Ps 2nd chapter came out so long after chapter one because I found attack on titan rwby and elfen lied all of which i am up to date on now and should be uploading on a 3 day basis.

"Well that's not a problem" comforted Sam

"Yea it's not a hard concept, you'll be taken to a summoning chamber where you are matched up with another summoner who will be your partner as well as your eyes and ears in battle" chipped in shyvanna.

"I see"" murmured Flynn almost inaudibly

"Hmm you say something?" Inquired Sam

"Oh no nothing, nice to meet you by the Sam" Flynn said holding out his hand.

Sam took it with a loose hand "likewise, my full name is Samantha but as you can see sam seems to have become my nickname".

All of a sudden a loud speaker boomed over the din of the dining hall. Flynn scalehide please report to the summoning chamber, that's Mr. scalehide to the summoning chamber.

The loudspeaker crackled to silence and a murmur rippled through the crowd causing Flynn to become uneasy.

"Guess that's my cue" smiled Flynn as he left for the door shyvanna scrambling to her feet with half a chop dangling from her mouth she led the way.

The Inside of the summoning chamber was dark and plane with stone walls an a few purple flames illuminating a large basin or murky liquid in the centre of the room.

"So how do I know when I have found my match" asked Flynn his voice unsettled.

"You just will now but your hand in the basin Mr. scalehide" snapped the rather impatient summoner that had obviously been through the same routine with many before him.

Regardless of the urge to quip with the man Flynn submerged his hand under the dark liquid and immediately notice how his hand still felt dry. All of a sudden Flynn's eyes were filled with images of white sprites all in a vast space, hundreds of the beings all of which seemed to speak to him but there words were in a language Flynn did not comprehend. After a while Flynn started to hear an audible voice in the distance and in his mind's eye he moved towards the voice. It was not saying anything of vital importance just snippets of convocation that ranged from laughing to screaming but it was all the same voice.

Soon Flynn discovered the origin o the voice, a sprite like all the others but this one seemed more lively and also had a green hue around it. Upon touching it Flynn was cast out into the real world his mind reeling from the sudden change.

"Congratulations mr scalehide you managed to pick the most incompetent summoner of them all" the summoner sneered venomously as he directed his attention to a figure in the middle of the room.

The person was smaller than Flynn and seemed to be muttering "I was picked".

Flynn moved to the figure and suddenly it shot out its arm towards him and lifted its head to reveal a young girl of around 17 with short brown hair and green eyes, her smile cheesy and over the top.

Uncertain, I took her hand and gave it a light shake before dropping my arms to my sides.

"Abby sharlaton, summoner level 1, grade b , age 17" droned out the summoner monogamously.

"I suggest you take the time to know each other, after all i doubt this one could summon a walnut ha ha!" He chuckled to himself before vanishing from the room.

"Don't worry I'm perfectly capable of summoning a walnut as well as a champion, you are in safe hands" chimed Abby as she took my sleeve and pulled me along.

"Soooooo you gonna tell me your name mr or are you grumpy, oh god I really don't hope your grumpy".

"Flynn scalehide son of ignis scalehide of rickhiem" Flynn recited whilst trying to keep balance.

"Ohhh fancy" she mocked.

"So do we have to do anything now?" Flynn asked.

"Oh no, during that ritual we became soul bound allowing me to speak to you like this" the last part of her sentence was communed telepathically to Flynn.

"Ahhh this is gonna be so cool, we can go fighting and talking and then more fighting and then people won't think I'm terrible any more" chirped Abby as she scurried back towards the canteen.

"Why would they think you're terrible?" Asked Flynn only making half interested in the convocation.

"Maybe it had something to do with me accidentally transporting myself into an active match while in training..." Abby said her voice becoming more flat and depressed.

Soon they entered the canteen and shyvanna and Sam sidled up to them with big grins on their faces.


End file.
